User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Great Sage Mimir
Great Sage Mimir Skill 'Light's Protection (10% reduction in damage from Light Types) 'Burst '''Star Heal (Greatly recovers HP for all allies; Cost: 15 BC, DC: None) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Well, guys... You asked for this... You know who you are... So, Mimir it is! Leader Skill Score: 4/10 That's it? 10% damage mitigation from Light enemies? This may seem beneficial, but there are way better Leader Skills to use than this. Tridon's Leader Skill reduces 10% of the damage taken from all elements, compared to just Light elements. There's also Cardes who reduces 20% of the damage taken from all Light and Dark enemies. Pass on this Leader Skill... Brave Burst Score: 4/10 Mimir heals with her BB. Nuff said. The heal isn't all that great. This is very low compared to the current metagame's healers. Additionally, Mimir doesn't even attack with this BB, leaving the squad with a non-attacking unit that is applying zero contribution to BC generation. Pass on this Brave Burst... Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Pass... Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Pass... Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Pass... Arena Score: 3/10 Mimir won't be able to survive very well in Arena due to her extremely low stats and her lack of attacking with her BB. 10 BC on normal attack Drop Check? This Drop Check is actually quite terrible as this is way below the average Drop Check for Arena. Stats Score: 3/10 Getting a healer from quests is quite acceptable if you're lacking a healer or an HC buffer. I get it, but with these stats? Mimir won't be able to last long on the battlefield. Her HP, Atk, and Def are so low that it's not even worth the trouble to even imp her. Seriously... In terms of typing, my type preference for Mimir is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 4/10 Oh, Mimir... you literally almost confused me for Ivris and Elmedia. Anyway, due to her low stats and very low utility, Mimir lacks usefulness. Her heal is very low, her normal attack Drop Check is very low, and her BB doesn't even attack. Again, pass... Conclusion Total Score: 3.6/10 Well, there you have it, folks! Mimir with a 3.6! .................. Mimir should get a 7* form. .................. *cricket* Any luck with farming healing fodder lately? Comment on what you think of Mimir! Ever kept track of what healing fodder you're fusing away? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! '''I have collaborated with Nyanlime to make this Unit Spotlight so give him a round of applause too! Check out his Unit Spotlight on Mimir! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Nice Burny *Ice Legend Selena *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Holy Priestess Elmedia Category:Blog posts